Règlement de compte
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Ils sont de retour après dix ans d'absence. Et les traîtres doivent régler l'addition, maintenant.
1. Chapter 1

_**Règlement de compte**_

_**Prologue **_

Dix ans étaient passés depuis la mort de Lord Voldemort. Pour fuir leur médiatisation intolérable à leur goût, les principaux acteurs de cette victoire avaient littéralement disparus de la circulation. Tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient vivants mais personne ne savait par contre où est-ce qu'ils étaient. Mais cette année-là, ils allaient avoir des réponses à certaines de leurs questions

Albus Dumbledore, directeur de la célèbre école Hogwarts, souriait tranquillement derrière son bureau. La lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains contenait d'excellentes nouvelles.

_Cher professeur Dumbledore, _

_Nous devons vous avouer que lorsqu__'__on nous a remis votre lettre, on ne s__'__attendait pas du tout à ce qu__'__elle vienne de vous. C__'__est surprenant de savoir que vous avez été le seul à avoir pu nous retrouver. De plus, nous avons appris que vous le savez depuis de nombreuses années. Non content de nous avoir aidé dans notre départ, nous avez également gardé un œil sur nous, où que nous soyons, sans qu__'__on ne le sache, vous avez préservé le secret de notre retraite et surtout vous n__'__avez pas tenté de vous immiscer de force dans notre reconstruction. Pour cela, je crois bien que nous devons vous remercier. _

_Nous avons été plus que surpris de ce que vous nous proposez. Nous pensions que pour votre projet, vous auriez des candidats bien plus qualifiés que nous. Nous y avions réfléchis et nous avons décidé de vous aider. Cependant, vous devez vous en douter, nous avons des conditions. Comme nous ne pouvons pas en discuter dans votre bureau, ci-joint un Portkey qui vous conduira dans l__'__une des demeures de notre connaissance commune. La raison pour laquelle nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre à l__'__école en ce moment vous sera dévoilée à ce moment-là. Il se déclenchera ce dimanche à dix heures du matin. Ne prévoyez rien pour cette journée car nous sommes sûrs que vous ne pourrez plus vous concentrer après notre rendez-vous. _

_À très bientôt. _

Le vieil homme souffla de soulagement. Ils seront là et il savait qu'ils lui réserveront beaucoup de surprises.

À lui comme aux sorciers anglais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent tous à J. K. Rowling. Je les lui emprunte juste un peu.

_**Règlement de compte**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Rentrée des classes**_

Rentrée des classes.

L'un des plus grands sorciers du pays, Albus Dumbledore, se tenait debout derrière la table des professeurs. À ses côtés se trouvaient Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape, les directeurs adjoints depuis maintenant dix ans. La guerre avait amené beaucoup de problèmes que seule McGonagall ne pouvait résoudre. Donc Snape l'y avait aidé. Pour cela, cependant, ils durent cinq ans après la guerre abandonner leurs postes de professeurs.

Cette année-là, il y aurait du changement. Pour une fois, Severus semblait savoir quelque chose que Minerva ignorait et cela la frustrait. L'air de leur supérieur direct ne lui semblait rien qui vaille et la femme décida que cela ne lui coûtait rien de se tenir sur ses gardes.

Enfin, les 1ères années entrèrent à la suite du professeur de Métamorphoses depuis maintenant cinq ans, Hermione Granger-Weasley. Le Répartition se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur et lorsqu'elle finit, le directeur demanda le silence.

-Chers élèves, bienvenue. Vous avez sans aucun doute remarqué que deux sièges sont vacants. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les deux professeurs manquants vont très bientôt arriver. Ils m'ont prévenus de leur retard juste avant votre arrivée. Je …

À ce moment-là, des éclats de voix provenant du hall retentirent. Un rictus orna alors le visage de Severus ainsi qu'un sourire malicieux sur celui de Albus. Les paroles se précisèrent.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention ?! Échanger les Portkey, vraiment !

-Avec le nombre de malles que tu as, tu m'étonnes que je l'aie perdu ! Tu sais où je l'ai retrouvé ? Sous l'une d'entre elles, justement !

-Il n'empêche ! Nous sommes en retard et j'ai horreur d'être en retard !

-Oui, je sais, c'est la moindre des politesses d'arriver à l'heure. Tu me l'as assez répété.

-Exactement !

Les lourdes portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à deux hommes, l'un blond au regard mercure et l'autre brun au regard émeraude. Devant leur beauté, tous les yeux s'écarquillèrent et la bave coula à flot. Mais deux des professeurs retinrent des cris de surprise. Car les deux personnes ne leur étaient pas inconnues. Loin de là, même.

-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, je vous présente Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, respectivement les nouveaux professeurs de Défense et de Potions.

_**Règlement de compte**_

Pendant tout le repas, tout le monde ne parla que du retour des deux enfants prodiges, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Ces derniers discutaient avec Albus et Severus qui semblaient avoir été dans la confidence. Quand les élèves durent se rendre dans leurs dortoirs, les deux nouveaux esquivèrent toute question de leurs collègues en quittant sans se faire voir la Grande Salle. Ils se retrouvèrent dans les appartements du brun. Ils s'écroulèrent dans un bel ensemble sur le canapé.

-Tu aurais vu leurs têtes quand ils nous ont vu ! explosa Harry. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient vu un fantôme !

-Et Granger et Parkinson ! reprit Draco. Hilarant !

-Et maintenant ?

-J'ai hâte de leur faire comprendre que nous ne sommes plus leur faire-valoir.

À ce moment-là, une personne demanda l'accès aux appartements. Se levant en même temps, ils découvrirent qu'il s'agissait de Severus et de Albus. Ils les firent entrer et tous s'installèrent autour d'une tasse de thé.

-Ça vous amuse ? demanda Severus

-A un point que tu ne peux pas savoir, Parrain, répondit Draco.

-Comment les autres ont pris notre retour ? fit Harry

-Ils n'osaient y croire, répondit Albus. Surtout Minerva. Mais je sens que Hermione et Pansy vont vous demander des explications.

-Que nous n'avons pas à leur fournir, grogna Draco. Ce sont eux qui nous ont laissé tombé, pas nous.

-Vous avez l'intention de vous venger, comprit Severus.

-Exact, hocha de la tête Draco. Nous allons leur faire croire que nous ne savons rien du tout de ce qui s'est passé en Angleterre depuis dix ans.

-Certains vont essayer de nous questionner sur ce que nous savons sur vous, notamment Minerva, signala Albus.

-J'hésite à la mettre dans la confidence, avoua Harry. Elle est proche de Granger et j'ai peur qu'elle ne laisse échapper des informations.

-Un simple sort de secret pourrait remédier au problème, suggéra Albus. Si des personnes indésirables le brisent, Minerva saura que ces personnes ne sont pas dignes de confiance.

-C'est une idée, concéda Draco. Nous verrons cela demain. Mais il faut songer aux autres. Nous avons décidé de dévoiler le lieu de l'une de nos cachettes.

-Qui est ? interrogea Severus

-Une île des Caraïbes, répondit Harry. Totalement sorcière, inconnue des Moldus. Chacun d'entre nous y possède une propriété là-bas.

-Mais reste la question de votre entente, souligna Albus. Il y a dix ans, vous vous tolériez à grande peine, je vous le rappelle. Et personne ne se doute de la vérité.

-Nous dirons que nous avons appris à nous connaître sur l'île, ce qui est vraiment le cas, dit Draco. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir jusqu'à quel point.

-Ce sont les seules informations que vous pourrez leur dire, dit Harry. Le reste ne concerne que nous. Nous avons déjà bloqué les autres informations qu'on pourrait avoir sur nous au Ministère de la Magie. Pensez-vous que ça suffira ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre le pot aux roses, j'espère, fit Albus.

-Ah, une dernière chose, s'écria Draco. Si vous pouviez éviter de communiquer à qui que ce soit l'emplacement de nos appartements dans l'école ainsi que de nos maisons.

-Vous ne vivez pas au manoir Malfoy ? s'étonna Severus

-Mère et Père y vivent, répondit Draco, et j'aimerai leur laisser leur intimité. De même, nous avons restauré Godric's Hollow et la maison mère des Potter mais nous n'y vivons pas. Nous nous sommes installé dans une maison dans un village moldu à une dizaine de miles d'ici. Plus difficile à trouver pour les sorciers et évidemment sous Fidelitas. Nous vous y inviterons sûrement pour les fêtes.

-C'est très gentil de votre part, sourit Albus. Bien, je crains que nous abusions de votre temps. Nous nous reverrons demain matin à six heures trente pour mettre Minerva au courant et terminer les derniers préparatifs.

-Je vous laisse tous les détails de ce qui s'est passé pendant ces dix dernières années, continua Severus. Je sais que vous êtes au courant mais il vaut mieux que vous ayez tous les détails, ça pourrait vous servir. Vous pourrez ainsi modifier vos plans plus facilement.

-Albus, Severus, merci, fit Harry. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Sur ces mots, ils se séparèrent.

_**Règlement de compte**_

Comme prévu, cinq personnes se retrouvèrent dans le bureau du directeur très tôt dans la matinée. La seule femme de l'assemblée, après avoir accepté le sort de secret, eut beaucoup de mal à apprendre la vérité sur ses deux anciens élèves. Elle fut aussi mise au courant du plan en cours et promit de les aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait sans qu'on ne la soupçonne. Quand ils eurent fini, tous se rendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Mais deux d'entre eux ne purent y entrer à cause de deux boulets de canon qui se jetèrent sur eux. Le blond parvint à esquiver le sien de justesse mais le brun eut moins de chance et faillit se rétamer par terre.

_-Je vais te laisser, _déclara Draco par télépathie._ Il ne vaut pas qu__'__on d__écouvre jusqu__'__où vont nos relations. Tu vas t__'__en sortir ? _

_-Je vais essayer, _soupira Harry. _Bonne chance avec Parkinson. _

_-Et toi avec Granger. _

Le blond s'éclipsa donc, poursuivi par un bouledogue. Le brun se redressa et se tourna vers la personne qui lui avait sauté dessus.

-Hermione, ce n'était pas la peine de me faire tomber ! grimaça Harry

-Désolée, sourit faussement Hermione. Mais je voulais que tu m'attendes. Tu as disparu pendant dix ans, quand même !

-Je n'ai pas vraiment disparu, j'ai juste voulu reprendre ma vie en main.

-En t'éloignant de nous ?

-Il fallait que je fasse le point seul.

-Mais nous sommes tes amis ! On aurait pu t'aider !

-Je sais mais je devais le faire seul.

Ils s'installèrent à table. Du coin de l'œil, Harry remarqua que Parkinson collait outrageusement Draco, comme lors de leur scolarité, et il grimaça intérieurement.

-Où es-tu allé ? demanda -non, exigea- Hermione

-Dans l'une des propriétés de ma famille, répondit Harry en débitant son demi mensonge.

-Et où est-elle ?

-Dans les Caraïbes.

-Si loin ? Pourquoi là-bas ?

-Je voulais m'éloigner un peu de l'Angleterre.

-Pendant dix ans ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai dédié quasiment toute ma scolarité à lutter contre Voldemort. Je n'ai jamais connu autre chose. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour trouver la direction qu'allait prendre ma vie.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas donné de tes nouvelles ? Nous étions tous fous d'inquiétude !

-Vous non plus vous ne m'avez pas écris, je te signale. Écoute, Hermione, je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

-Mais Harry …

-Hermione, je t'en prie.

-D'accord.

La femme se tourna vers son assiette et son interlocuteur soupira discrètement de soulagement. Celui-ci jeta un regard aux alentours et découvrit que Severus s'était placé entre Draco et Parkinson, réfrénant de manière drastique les ardeurs de cette dernière. Il se risqua à une discussion délicate à trois.

_-Comment avez-vous réussi à décoller Parkinson de Draco ? _demanda Harry par télépathie

_-Simple, _répondit Severus. _je lui ai rappelé qu__'__elle n__'__était plus une adolescente mais une adulte. Je n__'__ai pas osé ajouter responsable car elle ne l__'__es nullement. _

_-Le tout avec la dose de sarcasme, _ajouta Draco. _Ça m__'__avait manqué, tu sais, Parrain. _

_-Ravi de voir que je vous ai manqué, _grinça Severus. _Et toi, Harry, tu as pu passer au travers de l__'__interrogatoire de Granger ? _

_-De justesse, _souffla Harry. _Ça, par contre, ça ne m__'__a même pas manqué. Elle n__'__a pas changé. _

_-A un point que vous n__'__imaginez pas, _confirma Severus. _Méfiez-vous, elle a d__'__autres cordes à son arc. _

_-Depuis quand tu utilises des expressions moldues ? _s'étonna Draco

_-Depuis quand toi tu les connais ? _rétorqua Severus

_-Le repas se termine, _signala Harry. _nous devrions rejoindre nos salles de classe. À bientôt. _

Chacun se sépara pour rejoindre la salle qui lui était destiné.

-Bienvenue à tous, déclara Draco.

Bien sûr, il commençait avec une classe de Gryffindor et de Slytherin. Il faudrait qu'il rappelle à Albus que c'était peine perdue que d'essayer de faire s'entendre les deux maisons. Il centra son attention sur les 3èmes années.

-Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je me nomme Draco Malfoy, votre nouveau professeur de Potions. Je sais que vous avez entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur moi alors autant éclaircir les zones d'ombres tout de suite. Oui, j'ai appartenu à la maison Slytherin, je suis même le seul élève à avoir porté le titre de Prince des Slytherin. Oui, j'ai combattu aux côtés de Harry Potter pour vaincre Voldemort. Maintenant que tout ceci est clair, voilà comment les cours vont se dérouler. Vous devez être extrêmement concentré et tout manquement à cette règle entraînera des sanctions, peu importe la maison à laquelle vous appartenez. Pas de bavardages ni de retards injustifiés. Avez-vous compris ?

-Oui professeur !

-Bien. Commençons, maintenant. Qui peut me dire …

Du côté de Harry, la même chose se passait. Sauf que les élèves, les 6èmes années de Ravenclow et de Hufflepuff, étaient une source intarissable de questions. Le brun dut les rappeler fermement à l'ordre avant d'être submergé. Il répondit aux questions nécessaires et se tut sur celles sur sa vie privée avant de commencer son cours. Heureusement qu'il avait l'expérience de l'enseignement, sinon il ne s'en serait pas sorti …

Les jours suivants installèrent la réputation des deux nouveaux professeurs. Ils étaient justes, ne faisaient pas de favoritisme envers une maison particulière et leurs cours étaient réellement intéressants. En vérité, Harry et Draco étaient aimés de tous. Certains furent surpris de leur entente alors que leurs conflits durant leur scolarité étaient passés à la postérité. Et bientôt, près d'un mois après la rentrée, le grand public eut vent de leur présence dans la célèbre école de magie.

Ce fut alors le délire le plus total. Pas un jour ne se passait sans qu'une salve de lettres ne s'abatte sur les deux hommes. Très vite, ils avaient dû dérouter leur courrier vers une salle privée pour ne pas être enseveli chaque matin. Les demandes d'interviews se multipliaient et il n'était pas rare de voir le village de Hogmeade pris d'assaut à chaque sortie des élèves pour avoir l'infime espoir de voir les héros. Mais à chaque, ils étaient introuvables.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent tous à J. K. Rowling. Je les lui emprunte juste un peu. 

_**Règlement de compte **_

_**Chapitre 2 : Cornélius Fudge**_

Vint alors le moment qu'ils redoutaient un peu tous les deux, l'élément déclencheur.

La visite du ministre de la Magie anglais.

À leur plus grand étonnement, Cornélius Fudge était resté en poste après la chute du mage noir, et ce malgré toutes ses bévues. Toujours aussi imbu de lui-même, il vint un soir pendant le dîner obtenir ou plutôt exiger un entretien avec les deux célébrités. Mais Harry et Draco allaient bien lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas à sa disposition.

Cornélius Fudge adorait attirer l'attention. Ces dix dernières années, grâce à ses assistants dont la brillante Ginny Weasley, le public l'adulait. S'il arrivait à se mettre dans la poche les deux prodiges, sa côte de popularité exploserait. Il avait attendu qu'ils se présentent au ministère mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir venir. Donc il avait décidé d'aller au devant d'eux et de venir à l'école pour les rencontrer.

Ce fut donc avec une escorte importante qu'il entra dans Hogwarts.

-Cornélius ! fit Dumbledore. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

-Je viens saluer nos deux célébrités, se rengorgea le ministre. J'ai pensé qu'une visite ne ferait pas de mal. Cela fait quand même dix ans que nous ne les avons pas vu ! Je viens donc prendre des nouvelles et peut-être obtenir une interview commune.

-Bonsoir à vous aussi, Fudge, fit Draco avec un rictus sarcastique. Si nous n'avons rencontré aucun journaliste, c'est parce que Harry et moi n'avons aucune envie de voir nos paroles encore une fois déformées.

-Depuis quand parlez-vous au nom de Harry Potter ? s'insurgea Fudge

-Depuis que nous en avons discuté ensemble et que nous sommes du même avis, répondit Harry. Ces torchons que vous appelez journaux ont raconté ma vie pendant toute mon adolescence sans prendre en compte mon avis et encore moins les faits réels. J'en suis dégoûté et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire à eux ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais.

-Mais Harry …

-Pour vous ce sera M. Potter, M. le ministre. Que voulez-vous ?

-Discuter du bon vieux temps, tout simplement.

-Quand vous parlez du bon vieux temps, comme vous dites, c'est quand vous m'avez traité de fou quand j'ai annoncé haut et fort le retour de Voldemort ?

Toute la salle frissonna en entendant le nom maudit et le Survivant le remarqua aisément.

-Oh, par pitié, arrêtez de trembler quand je dis son nom ! critiqua Harry. La peur d'un nom accentue la peur elle-même ! Et puis, il est mort une bonne fois pour toute, je peux vous l'assurer !

-Tu ne peux pas changer les habitudes des gens comme ça ! dit Fudge

-Je ne crois pas que nous ayons élevé les couchons ensemble, grinça Harry. Et de toutes façons, les mœurs changent que si les gens se donnent la peine de changer. Où en étions-nous déjà ?

-Fudge te parlait du bon vieux temps, renseigna aimablement Draco.

-Merci Draco, sourit Harry. Enfin bref. Je me souviens qu'à cette époque, vous avez tout fait pour me discréditer auprès de la population et ce n'est que quand ce cher Voldemort est venu au Ministère que vous m'avez enfin cru. Mais c'était trop tard car la population n'était pas du tout préparé à ce qui allait suivre. Des morts en pagaille, des ruines partout, des massacres horribles, bien des choses qui auraient pu être évité si vous n'étiez pas autant attaché à votre siège. Et avec tout ça, est-ce que vous parvenez à dormir la nuit, sachant que vous êtes la cause de nombreux morts ?

-Mais …

-Vous avez juste à répondre, oui ou non ? À moins que vous n'ayez aucune conscience, ce dont je suis de plus en plus certain.

Fudge réussir tant bien que mal à garder un visage à peu près impassible. Ce que disait Harry était totalement vrai et il ne pouvait réfuter les accusations. Il serra les dents.

-Le public voudrait avoir des nouvelles de ses héros, grinça Fudge.

-Et il en aura, intervint Draco. Seulement, vous ne serez pas présent.

-Je n'ai pas de leçons à apprendre d'un Death Eater !

Draco se leva de son siège et planta son regard orage dans les yeux du ministre qui se ratatina sur lui-même.

-Vous osez me traiter de Death Eater alors que vous en avez fait plus qu'eux par votre incompétence ? siffla le blond. Franchement, avec vos décisions de l'époque, vous avez aidé la cause de Voldemort bien mieux que tous ses esclaves réunis ! Et je pèse mes mots !

-Mais …

-En clair, votre présence n'est pas désirée en ces lieux, surtout pour cette interview qui ne servira qu'à faire mousser votre côte de popularité ! asséna Harry.

-Maintenant, si vous voulez bien, nous aimerions terminer notre repas, termina Draco. Vous êtes dans une école et non dans votre ministère où vous pouvez aller et venir au gré de vos envies. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir !

Comprenant qu'on venait de lui signifier son congé, Cornélius Fudge leva la tête et quitta la salle avec le reste de sa dignité malmenée. Mais les deux amis ne voulaient pas qu'il s'en tire à si bon compte et d'un petit sortilège de magie sans baguette, ils lui lancèrent un Jambencoton qui eut pour conséquence de le faire s'étaler sur le sol en entraînant le rire de tous les élèves. Ridiculisé, Fudge s'enfuit, suivi de son escorte plus qu'inutile.

Le même sourire sarcastique orna les lèvres de Draco Malfoy et de Harry Potter. Leur plan se déroulait comme prévu.

Et d'un.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent tous à J. K. Rowling. Je les lui emprunte juste un peu.

_**Règlement de compte**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Hermione et Ronald Weasley**_

La visite du ministre fut le prélude à toute une série de visites. Certaines étaient des connaissances de l'Ordre du Phénix et bien souvent, les deux amis se remémoraient les bons moments qu'ils avaient eu au QG. Neville Londubat, botaniste renommé, vint accompagné de sa femme Luna, journaliste au journal de son père, faisant le déplacement depuis l'Irlande. Théo Nott, devenu avocat, et Blaise Zabini, médicomage, en couple depuis un certain nombre d'années, vinrent aussi, eux venant du sud de la France où ils s'étaient installés. La réunion du groupe fut mémorable et faillit se terminer en beuverie si Luna, enceinte de quatre mois, ne les avaient pas rappelé à l'ordre.

Un samedi, alors que Draco et Harry s'apprêtaient à partir chez eux, Severus arriva dans leurs appartements.

-Que nous vaut ta présence ? demanda Draco

-Albus veut vous prévenir que Granger et Weasley veulent voir Harry, annonça Severus.

-Maintenant ? grinça Harry. Mais nous allions partir !

-Personne n'est au courant que vous quittez l'école tous les week-ends, signala Severus. Si vous voulez garder le secret encore un peu, il vaut mieux qu'ils vous trouvent. Et puis, il était prévu que vous les rencontriez un jour ou l'autre.

-Je hais quand tu as raison, soupira Draco. Allez, changement de programme. Tu vas prévenir que vous ne venons que ce soir. Je vais nous trouver des tenues convenables.

-Tu devrais y aller, qu'on ne te soupçonne pas, ajouta Harry.

-Très bien, fit Severus. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous savez où me trouver.

-Merci Severus, dit Draco.

-Pas de quoi, les garçons.

Après que le maître de Potions soit parti, une fois préparés, les deux jeunes professeurs consultèrent la carte des Maraudeurs pour repérer leurs soi-disant amis qu'ils découvrirent sortant du bureau du directeur. Ils décidèrent de leur itinéraire et tombèrent sur le duo aux alentours de la Grande Salle.

Curieusement, depuis leur arrivée, Hermione n'avait pas osé approcher de Harry. Elle avait dû attendre que son mari, travaillant au Ministère, se libère pour faire plus le poids face à leur ancien ami. En les voyant tous les deux, Harry sentit une bouffée de haine l'envahir. Il avait été vraiment déçu de ceux qu'il croyait être ses meilleurs amis.

Flash-back

Aussitôt après avoir récupéré du combat final, Harry était parti hors de l'Angleterre. Il avait décidé de revenir que deux ans plus tard pour rendre visite à son parrain qui vivait à Square Grimmaud avec Severus Snape. Après des retrouvailles chaleureuses, parrain et filleul s'installèrent dans le salon, Severus décidant de les laisser seuls. Pendant la discussion, Harry avait remarqué que Sirius était mal à l'aise.

-Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? demanda Harry

-Disons que je ne sais pas comment te le dire, avoua Sirius. C'est assez délicat.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Lis-tu le Daily Prophet ?

-Non, j'ai essayé de vraiment couper les ponts. Pourquoi ?

-Il y a eu un article il y a à peu près un an. Une interview sur la bataille finale.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Beaucoup de personnes y ont assisté, que je sache.

-Seulement, il parlait de la façon dont Voldemort a été vaincu.

-Attends une minute. Comment ont-ils pu savoir ça ? Je suis Gardien du Secret et les personnes qui sont sous Fidelitas ne peuvent rien dire.

-Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas eux qui sont à l'origine de l'interview.

-Qui, alors ?

-Hermione et Ron.

-Comment ça ? Ils n'étaient pas dans le secret. Ils ne savaient même pas que j'avais trouvé un moyen de vaincre Voldemort !

-Je suis au courant mais ils ont déclaré que c'est grâce à eux que tu avais vaincu.

-Personne ne les contredit ? Neville, Théo, Blaise ?

-Ils se sont battus mais ils ont finalement abandonné et ont quitté le pays. Je n'ai pas été loin de suivre leur exemple mais Severus m'a convaincu que j'aiderai plus en restant sur place.

-Comment ont-ils pu ? Ils étaient mes meilleurs amis !

-Je crois qu'ils voulaient profiter de ta renommée. Je pense qu'ils en ont eu marre d'être dans ton ombre.

Harry en resta sans voix pendant un long moment avant de se lever et de sortir faire un tour. Mais sa mauvaise humeur fut renforcée par l'arrivée des journalistes qui campaient dans le square pour avoir une interview du parrain du Sauveur. En voyant ce dernier apparaître, les journalistes se déchaînèrent et lui sautèrent dessus. Harry eut beaucoup de mal à s'en sortir et dut les semer dans le Londres moldu après plusieurs heures. Quand il fut sûr de ne plus être poursuivi, il rentra chez son parrain pour pouvoir réfléchir. Le lendemain, il s'était rendu sur Diagon Alley pour prendre l'avis des jumeaux Weasley, qui lui avaient toujours été fidèles. Leur réponse fut édifiante. Mais dès qu'il posa un pied hors de leur magasin, le cirque de la veille reprit et Harry décida d'écourter son séjour en Angleterre. Mais ce qu'il avait appris lui avait laissé un goût amer au fond de la gorge.

Fin Flash-back

Draco, voyant les poings de Harry serrés à en faire blanchir les phalanges, lui prit tendrement les mains et les embrassa tendrement. Cela le détendit et le brun lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Tous deux respirèrent profondément avant d'affronter les deux anciens Gryffindor.

-Harry ! s'écria Hermione

-Bonjour Hermione, bonjour Ron, salua Harry.

-Granger, Weasley, fit Draco.

-Malfoy, répondirent Hermione et Ron.

-Nous aimerions beaucoup te parler comme avant, déclara Hermione.

-J'avais prévu de passer la journée avec Draco, sourit hypocritement Harry. Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'il nous accompagne ?

-Bien sûr que non, répondit difficilement Ron, ne pouvant refuser directement quelque chose à Harry.

Tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers une salle inutilisée et la rendirent beaucoup plus accueillante. Le blond en profita pour apposer un sortilège de silence tout autour. Il appréciait modérément, tout comme Harry, les fouineurs.

La discussion entre les trois anciens Gryffindor se passa sans accros, Harry demandant parfois l'avis de Draco au plus grand mécontentement de Hermione et de Ron. À peu près une heure plus tard, la femme consulta sa montre.

-Oh, par Merlin, j'allais complètement oublier ! fit Hermione. Ron et moi avons quelque chose à récupérer. Vous nous accompagnez ?

Elle avait bien compris que si elle voulait la coopération de Harry, il fallait compter sur Draco Malfoy.

-Pourquoi pas ? haussa des épaules Harry

Mais Draco eut un mauvais pressentiment. Leurs deux interlocuteurs étaient tendus, ils avaient l'impression d'appréhender quelque chose.

_-Méfie-toi, _prévint Draco. _Je pense qu__'__ils te cachent quelque chose. _

_-J__'__ai eu la même impression, _confirma Harry_. _

_-On tente la Légilimencie ? _

_-Je te laisse l__'__honneur. Je les occupe. _

_-Parfait. _

Le brun les accapara donc à la plus grande joie du couple car ainsi, il délaissait le blond. Ce qui laissait le champ libre à ce dernier. Le plus discrètement possible, il s'infiltra dans l'esprit de la brune, la plus susceptible de lui fournir des informations. Draco restait cependant très prudent car il se pouvait que Hermione ait appris des rudiments de l'Occlumencie, pour faire comme Harry. Les barrières mentales étaient de véritables éponges et il n'eut aucun mal pour les passer et faire sa récolte. Il découvrit une information très intéressante et après avoir fait le tour, il ressortit comme il était entré.

_-Ils ont prévu de t__'__entraîner à Hogmeade aujourd__'__hui, aux Trois Balais plus exactement, _annonça Draco_. Là-bas, il y a une délégation de journalistes qui t__'__attendent dans une salle privée. _

_-Une conférence de presse ? _grimaça Harry

_-C__'__est ça, _confirma Draco_. Tu dois y raconter comment tu as vaincu Voldemort. Et après que tu sois parti, ils combleront les vides tels que leur participation. _

_-Ils me dégoûtent ! _

_-Je croyais que seuls des Slytherin pouvaient avoir des comportements pareils, je me suis lourdement trompé. Que fait-on ? _

_-On va les laisser en plan devant le bar. On passera par le magasin des jumeaux puis on va balader un peu ceux qui voudront nous suivre. Tu sais si on a toujours accès au bureau de Albus ? _

_-Oui, toujours. Je sens qu__'__on va bien rigoler. _

_-Moi aussi. _

Tout en discutant, tous les quatre quittèrent le château. Le blond faisait quelques commentaires sarcastiques qui ne manquaient pas d'énerver le roux, la brune se contentant de les ignorer. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le bar qui semblait curieusement bondé.

-Et si nous allions prendre un verre ? proposa Ron avec un air absolument pas naturel

-Je n'ai pas envie de prendre un bain de foule, avoua Harry. Et puis, si on s'installe en salle, il y en aura plein qui viendront nous déranger pour soi-disant nous remercier et nous serrer la main.

-On prendra une salle, sourit hypocritement Hermione. Allez, on y va.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient dans la salle principale du bar, Harry se frappa la tête.

-Et mince ! s'écria-t-il. J'avais complètement oublié ! Draco tu aurais pu m'y faire penser !

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? fit Draco

-Mais de notre rendez-vous ! Aujourd'hui ! Avec l'avocat !

-C'est pas vrai !

-On doit partir tout de suite si on ne veut arriver en retard !

-Vous êtes sûrs que vous ne pouvez pas reporter ce rendez-vous ? hésita Hermione

-Ça fait déjà la troisième fois qu'on le fait, répondit Draco. On ne peut plus reculer.

-Mais j'avais tellement envie de boire un verre, comme quand on était à l'école, se désola faussement Ron.

-Ça sera pour un autre jour, fit Harry. On ne peut vraiment pas rater ça !

-Mais Harry …

-Hermione, Ron, je suis vraiment désolé, mais on doit y aller, coupa Harry. Une prochaine fois, peut-être. Draco, il faut faire vite. Au revoir !

Le duo se faufila à travers la foule qui devenait de plus en plus compacte au fur et à mesure que la rumeur de leur présence s'entendait et s'engouffrèrent dans la cheminée. Moins d'une minute plus tard, ils ressortaient au Chaudron Baveur. Immédiatement, ils reprirent la cheminée pour se rendre au magasin des jumeaux pour les mettre au courant de la nouvelle trahison du couple avant de partir jouer à cache-cache avec les journalistes.

Le soir venu, une fois chez eux, ils s'écroulèrent dans leur canapé, harassés par leur journée. Hermione et Ron avaient dû se mettre dans de beaux draps en ne réussissant pas à ramener le Sauveur à l'interview. Ça leur fera les pieds.

Et de deux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent tous à J. K. Rowling. Je les lui emprunte juste un peu.

_**Règlement de compte**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Pansy Parkinson**_

Ce jour-là, Draco discutait à table avec Severus dans la Grande Salle quand les portes s'ouvrirent violemment. Tout le monde se tut en voyant une personne sur le seuil. Mais quand ils purent la découvrir, chacun retint un hoquet de horreur pure.

Il s'agissait d'une femme, enfin on croyait. Elle paraissait plus proche du croisement entre un bouledogue et singe. Mais malheureusement, les deux Slytherin se souvinrent de l'identité de la créature et de la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faites en la voyant pour la première fois, celle de ne jamais la rencontrer de nouveau. Elle, la pire personne que le monde avait porté.

Anémone Parkinson. La mère de Pansy Parkinson.

Un cauchemar sur patte.

-Draco, mon chéri, viens dans mes bras !

Draco se tourna vers son parrain, une lueur de pure détresse au fond des yeux.

_-Help ?! _couina le blond

_-Je suis maso au point de vivre avec un pur Gryffindor tel que Sirius, mais pas au point de m__'__interposer entre ce __…__ monstre et toi ! _rétorqua Severus

_-Je croyais que tu tenais à moi ! _

_-Pas au point de risquer ma vie de cette manière. Mais penses-y, en l__'__affrontant maintenant, tu te débarrasses de la fille tout de suite. J__'__avoue que j__'__en ai marre de la voir te coller sans cesse. Et puis, je crois que Harry a épuisé son quota de patience avec elle. _

_-Je hais quand tu as raison. _

_-Ce n__'__est qu__'__un mauvais moment à passer. _

_-On voit bien que ce n__'__est pas toi qui le passe. _

Le blond se redressa et plaqua un sourire forcé et plus qu'hypocrite sur son visage.

-Madame Parkinson, vous êtes en beauté. Que me vaut votre visite ?

-Quelle mère serais-je si je ne venais pas voir mon futur gendre ?

Là, il y eut un blanc monumental. Draco faillit s'étouffer. Il était officieusement au courant mais personne, mis à part Harry, Albus, Severus et quelques autres, ne savait qu'il savait. Mais qu'elle vienne le clamer haut et fort comme cela dépassait l'entendement. Il décida de jouer l'innocence. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Votre mariage, mon cher Draco. Avec ma fille adorée Pansy.

Tous les mâles de la salle firent une grimace. Pansy Parkinson, professeur de Divination, n'était pas spécialement un canon de beauté, loin de là même. Quand on sait que si Abraxas Malfoy, le grand-père de Draco, avait choisi en accord avec son fils Lucius la sublime Narcissa Black pour perpétuer la lignée des Malfoy, on se doutait que l'un des critères que devait remplir une personne fiancée à un Malfoy était d'être particulièrement belle. Et ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Pansy Parkinson.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Avez-vous oublié que vous étiez fiancée à ma fille, cher Draco ?

-Madame, loin de moi l'idée de vous contredire, mais la rumeur de nos fiançailles lors de ma scolarité était totalement injustifiée.

-Je ne parle pas de cela. Vos fiançailles sont officielles et dûment approuvées par le ministre lui-même. Pansy m'a dit que vous étiez si heureux de cette union quand elle me l'a annoncé il y a un an. Elle m'avait déclaré que vous aviez même fait le déplacement pour lui demander sa main.

_Par Morgane_, se dit Draco_. Jusqu__'__où est-elle allée pour avoir toutes ses chances de devenir Mrs Malfoy ? _

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Severus. Visiblement, il n'était pas au courant que Fudge avait approuvé les fiançailles. mais si c'était le cas, vu que Draco n'avait pas mis les pieds au ministère depuis des années, c'était lui qui s'était substitué au blond pour donner son accord à cette alliance et lui donner ainsi toute légalité, comme le clamait la mère de Pansy. Par contre, ces fiançailles avaient dû avoir été tenues secrètes sinon, on aurait dû entendre hurler Lucius Malfoy au ministère, sans compter Narcissa qui aurait certainement saccagé le manoir Parkinson pour avoir ne serait-ce que songer à ces fiançailles.

-Madame, déclara doucement Draco. Je suis au regret de vous dire que je ne me suis pas fiancé à votre fille.

-Mais elle me l'a dit !

-Sachez que si c'était le cas, je serais venu vous demander sa main en personne, puis mes parents seraient venus discuter avec vous de la dot de votre fille et vous aurez assisté à une cérémonie dans le manoir familial qui aurait validé le statut de votre fille comme fiancée. Dans la famille, des fiançailles et un mariage répondent à des rituels particuliers. N'en ayant rempli aucun, je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas de fiançailles entre votre fille et moi.

-Mais le ministre …

-Les fiançailles au ministère ne sont qu'une formalité administrative et n'ont aucune valeur sans les rituels adéquats.

-Impossible !

-Vous voulez dire que vous connaissez mieux que moi les traditions de la famille Malfoy ?

Pansy choisit ce moment-là pour se jeter aux pieds de Draco.

-Mais je t'aime ! pleurnicha-t-elle. Je t'ai toujours aimé ! Je t'aime depuis la première fois qu'on s'est vu !

-Et moi je ne t'ai jamais aimé ! claqua sèchement Draco. Et plus les années ont passé, plus je te détestais. Tu faisais courir les rumeurs les plus absurdes sur nous et ta jalousie maladive me faisait vomir ! Je me demande même comment le ministre en est venu à nous fiancer ! Mais venant de Fudge, je m'attends à tout ! Alors ? Vu que déjà, à l'école, tu ne rechignais pas à écarter les cuisses quand on te le demandait, ça doit être un service de ce genre que tu as dû lui rendre pour qu'il accepte de signer à ma place ces maudites fiançailles !

Un hoquet de stupeur retentit dans la salle. Fondant en larmes, Pansy se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qui fusillait le blond du regard.

-Vous entendrez parler de la famille Parkinson ! déclara-t-elle. Nous nous vengerons de cet affront !

-Et vous aurez des nouvelles de la famille Malfoy, rétorqua Draco avec un sourire machiavélique. Et la réputation de mon père n'est pas surfaite, croyez-moi.

Anémone Parkinson blanchit radicalement à la menace sous-jacente et vida les lieux au plus vite car qui n'était pas au courant que s'en prendre aux Malfoy équivalait à un suicide social ?

Le brouhaha revint lentement mais sûrement. Alors que la majorité des professeurs montraient leur désapprobation devant cet esclandre, seuls Albus, Severus et Harry souriaient discrètement de la déconfiture des Parkinson.

_-Bien joué, _murmura doucement Harry à Draco.

Et de trois.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent tous à J. K. Rowling. Je les lui emprunte juste un peu. 

_**Règlement de compte**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Mise au point / Interlude**_

Minerva, Albus, Severus, Harry et Draco s'étaient réunis dans le bureau du directeur dans le plus grand secret.

-Nous nous sommes occupés de la belette et du castor, récapitula Draco, du bouledogue et de l'abruti qui nous sert de ministre. Au fait, comment ça se passe au ministère ?

-J'ai discrètement fait demander une enquête sur Fudge, annonça Albus. Ainsi que sur ses collaborateurs. Il y a de nombreuses personnes qui sont loin d'être d'accord avec sa politique. Surtout que la rumeur des fiançailles falsifiées se répand très vite grâce aux élèves.

-Ton père prépare son dossier pour intenter un procès aussitôt que vous aurez terminé, ajouta Severus.

-En tant que directrice adjointe, poursuivit Minerva, je suis en droit de vérifier si mes professeurs employés à l'école ne soient pas un mauvais exemple et enseignent bien leur matière. Miss Parkinson ayant été imposée par le ministère, je n'avais pas le droit de la contrôler sans raison valable. Mais puisque Draco a révélé les fausses fiançailles, je suis en mesure de la contrôler. Si tout se passe bien, miss Parkinson sera renvoyée dans très peu de temps, vu qu'il est de plus en plus probable qu'elle ait eu son poste par une voie illégale.

-Merci Minerva, fit Harry. En ce qui concerne Granger et Weasley ?

-Avec quelques phrases laissées à des endroits stratégiques, sourit Albus, les journalistes doutent de plus en plus de leur participation à la victoire contre Voldemort. D'ailleurs, une question est toujours restée sans réponse pour moi. Où étaient-ils lorsque vous vous êtes battus ?

-Enfermés dans un cachot en train de s'envoyer en l'air, cracha Severus.

-Pardon ? hoqueta Minerva

-En vérité, après la bataille, après m'être fait sommairement soigné, je me suis rendu dans mon laboratoire pour prendre mes réserves de potions pour aider Mrs Pomfrey. En remontant, je les ai trouvé en train de remonter vers la Grade Salle, un peu trop en pleine forme pour avoir essuyé une bataille aussi sanglante. J'ai usé de la Légilimencie et j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient passé les quelques heures qu'avait duré la bataille à s'envoyer en l'air. Ils avaient mis un puissant sort de silence autour de la salle où ils étaient et c'est pour cela qu'ils n'ont pas entendu les échos de la bataille, surtout occupés comme ils l'étaient.

-Et ils viennent se vanter d'avoir aidé Harry ? siffla Draco. Aussitôt que tout sera terminé, je promets de leur faire payer !

-Du calme, fit Harry. Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose à faire pour avoir la paix. Malheureusement, il faut attendre encore un peu.

-Tu as raison, fit Albus. Bien, passons à autre chose. Vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez une chose à me demander ?

-C'est plutôt une faveur, corrigea Draco. Et c'est bien que Severus et Minerva soient là.

-Très bien, expliquez-moi la situation.

-Eh bien voilà …

Avec quelques sorts simples de métamorphose, Harry et Draco quittèrent silencieusement Hogwarts. Une fois hors des protections, ils transplanèrent vers Diagon Alley et se rendirent vers le magasin des jumeaux Weasley sur le point de fermer ses portes.

-Que pouvons faire pour vous, messieurs ? demanda poliment Fred

Le duo enleva son déguisement et les jumeaux reconnurent leurs amis. Après les salutations d'usage et avoir fermé boutique, tous les quatre se rendirent dans l'appartement des deux roux.

-Bien, que nous veut donc notre partenaire et son ravissant coéquipier ? fit Georges

Rapidement, le blond et le brun les mirent au courant de ce que seuls Albus, Minerva, Severus, Sirius, Remus, Neville, Luna, Blaise et Théo savaient. La paire identique, comme s'amusait à les appeler Draco, rirent beaucoup en apprenant la vengeance du duo face au couple. Eux-mêmes les appréciaient de moins en moins depuis qu'ils essayaient de profiter outrageusement de la popularité de Harry. Ils se roulèrent par terre en apprenant ce qu'avaient fait les Parkinson et frissonnèrent en entendant la description de Anémone Parkinson.

-Que voulez-vous de nous ? demanda finalement l'un des roux

-Dans pas longtemps, ça va être Noël, expliqua Harry. Nous avons besoin de vous pour faire un cadeau très spécial. En fait, même plusieurs. vous aurez notre entière collaboration et avec un peu de chance, vous aurez celle des derniers Maraudeurs Sirius Black et Remus Lupin, de Albus Dumbledore, de Minerva McGonagall, de Severus Snape, de Neville et Luna Londubat, de Théo Nott et de Blaise Zabini.

-La fine équipe. Parlez, vous nous intéressez beaucoup.

-Nous voudrions un cadeau pour le prochain bal de Noël que va organiser l'école, expliqua Draco. C'est une information exclusive donc elle ne doit pas sortir d'ici.

-On s'y met tout de suite.

-Ensuite, il nous faudrait votre aide pour des cadeaux d'anniversaire, hésita Harry. Pour des jumeaux de sept ans. Donc des trucs pas trop dangereux.

-Ca sera fait. Autre chose ?

-Je pense que pour les vacances de fin d'année nous aurons finalement la paix donc nous vous invitons pour Noël chez nous. D'accord ?

-Mais avec plaisir !

-Je crois que c'est tout. Nous vous enverrons un Portkey pour la fête pour que vous puissiez nous rejoindre, déclara Harry.

-Et nous on vous envoie un hibou si on a besoin d'aide ou dès que ce sera fini.

Ils se saluèrent puis chacun rentra chez eux.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent tous à J. K. Rowling. Je les lui emprunte juste un peu.

_**Règlement de compte**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Ginny Weasley **_

C'était le jour de Halloween. Le banquet du soir allait être d'après les prévisions de Albus mémorable. Tous mangeaient de bon cœur, heureux. À la table des professeurs, Draco faisait de son mieux pour remonter le moral de Harry. En effet, même si la guerre était finie depuis longtemps, Halloween signifiait toujours pour le brun, et ce avec une conscience aigue, le jour des morts. Ses parents avaient été assassinés ce jour-là et lors de la résurrection de Voldemort jusqu'à sa mort, ce dernier ne lui avait jamais laissé aucun répit, peuplant sa nuit de massacres innommables et de Doloris à répétition. Même dix ans après, Harry n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ses terribles cauchemars ce jour-là en particulier.

Draco lui prit discrètement la main sous la table à l'abri des regards.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla le blond. Tu n'es pas seul.

-Je sais, sourit pauvrement Harry. Mais c'est toujours ancré en moi, tu sais.

-Je suis là pour te soutenir, tu le sais.

-Merci pour ça, Draco. Ton aide m'est très précieuse.

-Oui, je sais, je suis indispensable !

Harry laissa échapper un petit rire avant de retourner à son repas.

Le dessert venait d'être servi lorsqu'une altercation éclata au fond de la salle. D'un signe de tête, Harry indiqua aux autres professeurs qu'il allait s'en occuper, voulant absolument se changer les idées. Après un sermon en bonne et due forme, il allait regagner sa place lorsque quelque chose le heurta et le fit dangereusement vaciller. Il se rattrapa de justesse et découvrit ce qui avait failli le faire tomber.

Il s'agissait d'un petit garçon de pas plus de dix ans. Sept environ. Il avait les cheveux roux et une paire de yeux verts. Il reconnaissait des traits caractéristiques des Weasley. Tout autour de lui, le silence se faisait. Il était très rare de voir de jeunes enfants dans l'école de sorcellerie car peu de professeurs avaient de famille qui vivait avec eux dans le château.

Harry s'abaissa à la hauteur de l'enfant.

-Eh, bonhomme, ça va ? sourit Harry

L'enfant hocha de la tête.

-Tu devrais regarder où tu vas, continua Harry. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Alexandre Weasley.

-Enchanté, Alexandre. Moi c'est Harry Potter. Dis-moi, tu es le fils de quel Weasley ?

-Ginny Weasley est ma maman !

-Et qui est ton père ?

Un silence abasourdi suivit sa phrase. Intrigué, Harry regarda tout autour de lui la salle qui s'était tue radicalement. Les élèves se demandaient s'ils n'étaient pas tombés dans une autre dimension. Tout le monde savait que le fils de Ginny Weasley avait pour père Harry Potter !

Harry retourna son attention vers le petit garçon.

-Alors, Alexandre ?

-Mais … c'est Harry Potter mon papa !

-Moi ?

Il se redressa, plus que surpris. En apparence seulement. Parce que en vérité, il était au courant de ce qui se disait sur Alexandre Weasley.

_-Tu ferais un parfait comédien, _flatta Draco.

_-Oui, je sais, _se rengorgea Harry.

Soudain, une autre silhouette entra dans la salle. Harry la reconnut tout de suite. Brun aux yeux vert émeraude. Son portrait craché à l'âge de sept ans.

-Papa, il y a un garçon qui dit que tu es son papa. C'est vrai ?

-J'aimerai bien le savoir, Jared, répondit Harry. Mais toi, que fais-tu ici ?

-Je voulais te faire une surprise, répondit l'enfant. On est venu avec tonton Sirius.

-On ?

-Lucas est là aussi. Sirius s'est arrêté pour parler à une dame rousse.

À ce moment-là, une réplique exacte de Draco Malfoy en miniature du même âge entra dans la Grande Salle suivi de Sirius et de Ginny Weasley.

-Papa ! s'écria le petit garçon blond

Il se précipita vers Draco qui avait contourné la table des professeurs et qui le réceptionna dans ses bras.

-Lucas, petit chenapan ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, papa. On est arrivé avec Sirius.

Les deux blonds rejoignirent les deux bruns au milieu de la salle et firent également face aux deux roux avec eux.

-Ginny, comment vas-tu ? demanda poliment Harry

-Très bien, répondit la rousse.

-Weasley, salua Draco.

-Malfoy, fit Ginny.

-Maman, c'est mon papa, lui ? demanda Alexandre en désignant Harry

Draco se crispa violemment et Harry le remarqua du coin de l'œil.

_-Du calme, _souffla Harry_. Toute cette mascarade va bientôt se terminer. _

_-Je l__'__espère pour toi, _siffla Draco. _Ma patience atteint des limites ! _

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Alexandre est ton fils, déclara Hermione qui s'était approchée du groupe pour venir en aide à Ginny.

-Comment ça ?

-Des tests de paternité ont été faits, expliqua Hermione. Tu es le père de cet enfant !

-Sue quelle base ont été faits les tests ? répliqua Harry. J'ai fait en sorte qu'aucun échantillon de mon ADN ni de ma magie soit disponible ailleurs que chez Mrs Pomfrey qui doit me demander une autorisation écrite et dûment signée pour pouvoir les utiliser.

-Impossible ! J'ai fait moi-même les tests ! s'écria Hermione

-Et depuis quand tu es habilitée à faire ce type de tests ? fit Harry qui commençait tout doucement à s'énerver

-J'ai eu mes Aspics de Potions …

-Alors qu'il faut être au minimum titulaire du troisième degré de maîtrise de Potions pour pouvoir faire les tests, coupa Draco. Tes résultats ne sont pas valides !

- On ne t'a pas parlé, Malfoy ! cracha Hermione. Harry est le père de Alexandre ! C'est même Ginny qui l'a dit ! Il a été conçu quand Harry est venu en Angleterre il y a huit ans !

-C'est impossible ! siffla Draco

-Et pourquoi pas ? fit Hermione

-Pour trois raisons, jeta Harry. Premièrement, je suis gay et je le sais depuis ma 6ème année. Deuxièmement, à l'époque où vous dites que j'ai conçu Alexandre, j'étais en couple et je suis une personne très fidèle. Et enfin troisièmement, à cette époque, je ne pouvais concevoir d'enfants.

Tous étaient sous le choc.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione

-Parce que j'étais déjà enceint de Jared.

Blanc.

-Enceint ? balbutia Ginny. Mais …

-Quoi ? Vous croyiez que le grand Harry Potter ne pouvait pas se faire mettre ? Et bien si ! Et même qu'il adore ça !

-Harry, tu commences à devenir vulgaire, signala Draco. Il y a de jeunes enfants.

-Désolé, soupira Harry. Mais ça m'énerve !

-Même enceint, tu pouvais faire un enfant à Ginny ! asséna Hermione

-Tu devrais te renseigner un peu plus sur les grossesses masculines, grommela Draco. Une fois enceint, une heure plus tard, un homme ne peut plus mettre enceint qui que ce soit, homme comme femme.

Quelque chose tira la manche de Draco. Celui-ci baissa les yeux et rencontra un regard identique au sien.

-Que se passe-t-il, Lucas ? demanda Draco

-Ce garçon utilise bien trop de magie, déclara Lucas. Et trop régulièrement.

-Comment ça ? demanda Harry qui avait entendu

-Sa magie se concentre sur un médaillon, expliqua Jared. C'est lui qui prend sa magie.

D'un geste de la main, Harry fit découvrir le fameux médaillon. D'un seul coup d'œil, avec Draco, ils virent le sort en action.

-Un sort de dissimulation d'apparence, cracha Harry. Je m'en doutais. Ce gosse n'est pas de moi. Alors, il est de qui ?

-Harry, écoute … commença Ginny.

-Non, n'essaie pas de t'expliquer, coupa Harry. Je suis vraiment déçu, tu ne peux pas savoir. Si tu m'avais simplement demandé de t'aider avec ton enfant, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter, car tu faisais partie de ma famille. Mais le faire passer pour mon fils, là c'est en dessous de tout, crois-moi ! Je te croyais bien plus honnête que ça, Ginny !

La colère envahit alors la rousse.

-L'honnêteté ne nourrit pas une famille ! cracha-t-elle. Tu devais te marier avec moi, c'était prévu ! Et pas jouer les putes ! Qui est le père de ce bâtard ?

Draco ne put plus et pointa sa baguette sur Ginny.

-Insulte encore une fois mon mari ou mon fils et je te jure que tu le paieras très cher, Weasley !

-Ton mari ? rit Ginny, hystérique. Je ne vois pas d'alliance !

-Tu devrais regarder un peu plus attentivement, siffla Harry.

Et là, tout le monde put voir les bagues briller aux doigts du couple.

-Seuls ceux qui veulent voir peuvent les voir, devina Albus.

Ginny s'effondra alors. Harry décida d'enfoncer le clou.

-Et tu sais quoi ? fit Harry. J'ai été plus qu'étonné de savoir qu'il y a sept ans, on t'a laissé accéder à mon coffre personnel car tu étais soi-disant la mère de mon fils. Et que chaque mois, tu demandais l'accès à mes voûtes familiales, demandes toujours refusées. Sans compter toutes les dépenses folles que tu faisais. J'ai décidé d'intenter un procès pour récupérer tout l'argent que tu m'as volé, bien que je n'en ai pas l'utilité pour l'instant.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! pleura Ginny. Tu devais m'aimer ! Tu devais te marier avec moi !

-Tu as rêvé en couleur, ma pauvre Ginny, déclara sèchement Harry. Je ne veux plus te voir et ne réapparais plus jamais devant moi !

-Une minute ! fit Hermione. Si Jared est ton fils et que Malfoy est ton mari, qui est la mère de Lucas ?

-J'ai porté Lucas, grinça Draco. Si tu veux tout savoir, Jared et Lucas sont des jumeaux magiques. Harry et moi en avons porté chacun un.

-Impossible ! s'écria triomphalement Hermione. Ils devraient avoir les caractéristiques de leurs deux pères.

-Si ce n'est que ça, interrompit Lucas. Jared ?

-Quand tu veux.

D'un geste, un halo de magie entoura les deux enfants. Une fois tombé, tous purent découvrirent leur véritable apparence. Jared s'avérait être un brun aux longs cheveux soyeux avec une unique mèche blonde et aux yeux mercure alors que Lucas était blond aux cheveux tout ébouriffés avec une unique mèche noire et les yeux émeraude. Chaque enfant était le mélange parfait des deux hommes.

-Pourquoi avez-vous changé d'apparence, au fait ? demanda Harry

-Tante Sy nous a promis de nous apprendre à voler sur un balai si on réussissait à contrôler suffisamment notre magie pour devenir vos doubles, expliqua Lucas. Et que vous deviez nous voir comme ça.

-C'est tout elle, ça, grogna Draco. Bien. Maintenant que tout est mis au clair, je propose que nous rentrions chez nous, les enfants.

Ils saluèrent tout le monde et partirent de la salle.

Leur vengeance était achevée.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent tous à J. K. Rowling. Je les lui emprunte juste un peu.

_**Règlement de compte**_

_**Épilogue **_

C'était maintenant les vacances de Noël. Comme prévu, les Potter Malfoy avaient invité toute leur famille hétéroclite pour les fêtes. Dans le grand salon de Eternal Dawn, la maison de Harry, Draco, Jared et Lucas Potter Malfoy en zone moldue, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, Fred et Georges Weasley, Luna et Neville Londubat, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini fêtaient le solstice d'hiver. Tous étaient heureux car tout allait pour le mieux.

Cornélius Fudge fut très vite démis de ses fonctions après qu'une enquête ait révélé sa corruption avérée. En ce moment, il était incarcéré dans les prisons du ministère et les nouvelles élections allaient être organisées à la nouvelle année.

Pansy Parkinson suivit le même chemin. Lucius Malfoy avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit condamnée pour avoir tenté de se faire fiancer à son fils adoré. Narcissa avait coulé la réputation de la famille et au final, les Parkinson furent littéralement ruinés économiquement et socialement. En voyant le résultat, Harry frissonnait toujours et se promettait de ne jamais se mettre à dos le couple.

Ron fut renvoyé de son emploi car il s'était avéré qu'il n'avait pas les qualifications adéquats, ayant fait jouer son amitié avec Harry pour obtenir le poste. Hermione fut également renvoyée après qu'elle ait attaqué l'un des enfants Potter Malfoy. Le couple dut quitter le pays suite à un article de Luna qui révélait comment Voldemort avait été vaincu, une interview exclusive de Harry et Draco Potter Malfoy.

Enfin, Ginny fut traduite en justice pour avoir fourni de faux documents prouvant qu'elle était la mère du fils de Harry Potter. Des tests furent officiellement faits au sujet de l'identité du père de Alexandre Weasley et on découvrit que son père était un célèbre Death Eater, Jonas Rask, connu pour son absolue cruauté vis-à-vis de ses victimes, qu'elles soient moldues ou sorcières, capturé trois ans après la fin de la guerre. Lors de l'interrogatoire, exceptionnellement avec du Véritaserum car l'affaire touchait directement Harry Potter, la rousse avoua que son fils était le fruit de sa liaison avec le Death Eater qui avait commencé pendant sa 6ème année et qui avait duré jusqu'à l'arrestation de l'homme. D'autre part, la justice avait découvert que Ginny Weasley battait son fils pour qu'il soit conforme à ce qu'elle voulait. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'il était véritablement le fils du Sauveur et l'avait gâté au-delà de toute raison, transformant l'enfant en une personne arrogante qui n'hésitait pas à humilier ses camarades ou insulter les adultes qu'il rencontrait. De ce fait, la rousse avait vu la garde de son fils lui être retirée et Alexandre fut confié à sa grand-mère Molly pour rattraper l'éducation désastreuse qu'il avait eu.

Tous avaient payé le prix fort pour avoir trahi les héros.

Dans un coin de la salle, Harry et Draco se tenaient tendrement, enlacés dans un grand fauteuil. Leur véritable famille, celle qu'ils s'étaient créées, celle qui ne les avaient pas laissé tomber, était réunie. Et dans cette atmosphère d'amour et d'amitié, ils se promirent que personne ne se mettrait en travers de leur bonheur.

Ils avaient réglé leurs comptes.

FIN


End file.
